Isis, My Love
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Has anyone ever questioned what if Barbossa left someone important behind whenever he went off on his pirating adventures? one-shot BarbossaxOC


Hector Barbossa felt relieved that the curse was gone, Davy Jones was taken care of, and he had The Black Pearl back in his possession. After he sailed away from Tortuga, leaving behind Jack once again, he guided the ship to a small island about a day east of the large island Tortuga rested upon.

As soon as the ship pulled into the small dock, Barbossa got off the ship and looked back up at Pintel and Ragetti, "now I trust if you know what's best for yourselves you won't move from this spot." The two men nodded and saluted. "good, I'll be back tomorrow morning," he then made his way up the beach and into the trees that seemed to cover most of the island.

After a rather short walk he entered a clearing filled by a large crystal blue lake but what had his attention was the small house on the edge of said lake. He made his way over to the door and knocked.

There was a slight shuffling heard inside before the door was opened by a beautiful woman with dark skin, long brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She wore a white dress that looked rather unlike anything any other woman in the Caribbean would wear; it was long and seemed to be strapless, being held up by a strip of gold material at the top. "Hector? What are you doing here?" when she spoke it was obvious she was not from England or native to the Caribbean.

"I finally got the business matters I told you about last time I was here settled. I came to see how you've been fairing since our last meeting."

"come inside" she said and held the door open for him. Barbossa entered the house to see she had been preparing some fruit preserves.

"I see you haven't given up your talent for making those excellent peaches" Barbossa said as he ate a piece that was on the table.

"I made some for you in hopes that you would come back one day. How long are you staying this time?"

"I don't have much time Isis, I only have till tomorrow morning before I have ta leave again" Barbossa seemed reluctant to tell her this but she just sighed.

"it is alright Hector, I am just grateful you take this much time to think of coming by to see me."

Barbossa walked up behind her as she stood at a table and pulled the white cloth from her head, throwing it onto a nearby chair, before running his fingers through her chocolate colored hair, "you don't have any idea how much I've missed ye" he said as he buried his face in the soft hair, inhaling the scent of fresh fruit and flowers. "how has Theodore been since I visited last?"

"he has moved away, he no longer visits me and rarely sends me letters, last time he sent one he said he had found work in Port Royal and had set his sights on a pretty girl named Annabelle."

"tis a shame when a son doesn't visit his mother, nor even write to her."

"after you left last time, he asked me what you do, I couldn't stand to break his dreams of you being an honorable man by telling him you were a pirate so I told him you were a merchant sailor. The next day he went to Tortuga, managed to get some money, and bartered a passage to Port Royal, I haven't seen him since."

"tis probably better this way, tha' way he won' see me come home and ravage your lovely body while taking a swim in the lake." Barbossa said with a smirk as he turned her around and kissed her.

Isis reached up and removed the large hat from his head and placed it on the table, as well as removing his sword and coat. They had done this before and the pirate captain liked to keep at least one weapon around when they were enjoying themselves in the lake.

They quickly made their way outside, still removing clothes as they went until they finally entered the water, completely exposed to the elements. There was much kissing and teasing as they swam around for a bit before Isis swam to the edge and hoisted herself out of the water.

Barbossa stayed in the water for a few moments longer, watching as she just sat on the edge, her feet still in the water, letting the sun dry her. "do ye miss Egypt?"

Isis looked at him with a thoughtful expression for a moment, "sometimes, I miss the warm sand between my toes and the golden sun on my face and the brilliance of the Nile as it shines in the light" Barbossa watched as she tilted her face up to the sun, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she remembered fond memories of her homeland. "but," she looked back at him, the smile never disappearing, "I am glad I came here with you."

The pirate lord of the Caspian Sea made his way through the water over to her and pulled himself out as well. His lips soon met hers and they shared an afternoon of passion on the edge of the lake in the sun.

* * *

Later in the night they had returned to the house and lay in the large bed, Isis curled into Barbossa's side as he held her tightly to him as she slept. But Barbossa could not sleep, his mind was plagued with unhappy thoughts of leaving her alone again, especially since their son no longer even visited his mother. He knew the peaceful expression and kind smiles she always wore were only there to cover up her loneliness and it was finally in the wee hours of the morning that he decided he would take her with him when he went back to the ship, not leave her here alone again for who knows how long before he made it back.

When he finally figured out he wouldn't be getting any sleep he got up and got dressed in some clothes he kept at the house. Since he decided to take her with him he started to put some of her clothes in a bag, smirking when he saw that all of her dresses where from her homeland, Egypt, and knew she would never wear anything like what the local women wore. He found a couple pairs of loose black pants made of the same material as her dresses and black shirts that were sleeveless and would show her stomach and some of her back and shoved those in the bag as well as her sandals, she never wore any shoes that enclosed her feet completely, and a couple of his spare coats.

Around the time he was nearing finishing packing her bag Isis opened her eyes and saw Barbossa walking around the room, shoving random things into leather bags. "Hector, what are you doing?"

"I got ta thinkin' las' night and I decided you're comin' with me this time, I don't want ta leave ya here alone again," he said as he walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hector, what happened to what you said all those years ago? 'a ship is no place for a woman'" she asked as she placed a hand on his arm.

Barbossa reached over to one of the bags and pulled out what looked like two long daggers, "have ye been practicin' with these?"

Isis nodded, "everyday since I was a child, you know that Hector, what brought this on so suddenly?"

"I don't want ye ta be here alone, especially with Theodore gone now." He looked at her, a hand on the side of her face, "come with me and remember, when it's time for me to retire from piratin' fer good, it'll be just you and me, on a ship back to Cairo, just like you've always wanted."

Isis seemed to be at a loss for words at that moment before she smiled and nodded, "of course, and then you'll finally be able to see Egypt my way."

"I'm lookin' forward to it, now, get dressed," he said as he tossed her some of her clothes.

She quickly complied and slid into the long blue skirt with long slits up the sides, decorated at the top by a green and gold belt, a white top that only seemed to cover her breasts and nothing else, a blue and gold necklace, some golden bangles around her wrists and ankles, and a white scarf draped over her arms.

"the finishin' touch" Barbossa said and slid a silver ring with a large purple gem in the middle onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"it's beautiful Hector"

"tha' way the crew knows who ye belong to" Barbossa said with a smirk and a wink.

"I suppose this isn't the best attire to be wearing onto a pirate ship" Isis said as she looked down at her clothes.

"you are wearin' what ye feel comfortable in, 'sides, if any man looks at you like tha' I'll string 'im up by 'is toes" he said with a laugh to which she smiled and kissed him, grabbing one of her bags, Barbossa grabbing the other.

The walk to the ship didn't take long and the crew was surprised when Barbossa stepped on board with an attractive exotic woman beside him.

"who be this Captain?" Pintel asked as he and Ragetti came up to them.

"this be me wife, I expect all of ye to treat her with respect! If I see any of ye so much as look at her in the wrong way I'll string ye up and use ye as a flag." Barbossa said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"yes sir!" they all yelled and most of them went back to work, except Pintel and Ragetti of course.

"sir, if you don't mind me askin', why is she here?" Pintel asked.

"if she's here I don't have ta go back ta tha' island all the time, besides, isn't she such a lovely thing ta look at?" Barbossa asked as they watched her petting Cotton's parrot, which had perched on her shoulder.

Pintel seemed unsure of how to answer after the threat they had all just received. "yes sir, we'll just being going now Cap'n."

Barbossa smirked before calling over to Isis, "Isis, come on, I'll show you where we sleep and then I'll leave you to take care of yer things while I get this ship underway."

Isis nodded and followed him to the Captain's cabin.

* * *

**Hope you guys like my only POTC story that i've deemed good enough for fanfiction. tell me what you think!  
~NightStalker**


End file.
